


Ice-Cream Headache

by halfsweet



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfsweet/pseuds/halfsweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick can never get mad at Pete for too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice-Cream Headache

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Person B of your OTP sternly addressing (or reprimanding) a large crowd of co-workers, subordinates, or teammates. Then imagine Person A coming through the door to kiss Person B on the nose, give them a lunch, and all manner of other cute things that throws Person B off, flustering Person B in front of the crowd."

“No, no! We’ve been putting this on hold for long enough. We need to finish your album as soon as possible!” Patrick sternly stated to the band in front of him. “You,” he turned to the young lead singer, “you’re the leader, take charge of your band! You need to know where they are all the time, make sure they don’t run off to anywhere during recording session.”

He then turned to the rest of the band. “And you guys, please for the love of God, can you guys focus during recording session for just one minute? The faster we finish recording, the faster we can get your album out. Or do you guys not want to release your album?”

“Of course we do!” They chimed, looking apologetic.

“Then why are you guys always fooling around?” Patrick let out a frustrated sigh and crossed his arms. Before the band could say anything, the door to Patrick’s office was slammed open and a bleached blond man strolled into the room.

“Pattycakes!” Pete exclaimed, placing his hands on either side of Patrick’s face and placed a kiss on his nose. “It’s almost lunch time, let’s go out! There’s a new restaurant around the corner, and Joe said they have awesome food!” He grinned, and added as an afterthought, “fast service too. If we go now, we can have extra time to ourselves, if you know what I mean,” he wiggled his eyebrows.

Patrick, already tomato-red by this moment, just covered his face and fell to his chair. “’Trick, you okay? Are you sick? Want to go to the hospital?”

It was then the band decided to make their presence known. “So, uh, we’ll see you after lunch?”

Pete turned to face them and grinned widely at their red faces. “You must be Panic! at the Disco. Nice to finally meet you guys!” Patrick, still covering his face, mumbled out loud enough that they could hear him. “We’ll just call it a day. See you guys tomorrow.”

The band nodded and left, saying goodbyes to both of them. As soon as they were alone, Pete slid into Patrick’s lap and pulled away the hand covering his face, revealing his bright red face.

“You’re so cute when you blush,” Pete smirked. “Like a tomato. A cute one.”

Patrick glared at him and pushed him away. “You did that on purpose, didn’t you? You knew there would be people in my office.”

“Maybe, maybe not.” Pete leaned in close until their noses brushed. “Can we skip lunch and go straight for dessert?”

“Yeah, sure.” Patrick breathed out. Just before their lips connected, Patrick pulled away with an innocent face. “There’s a great dessert shop across the street. I’ve been meaning to take you there.” He put on his jacket and exited his office, laughing when he heard Pete muttered a “tease” behind him.

That’s what you get when you messed with a Patrick Stump.


End file.
